The present invention pertains to rhinoplasty burs and, more particularly, to rhinoplasty burs adapted to be driven by powered handpieces for protected and delicate removal and shaping of bone during rhinoplasty procedures.
Rhinoplasty procedures are conventionally performed using manual osteotomes. It would be desirable to use powered burs in such procedures; however, when powered burs are used, there is a great need to protect against inadvertent tissue contact and damage and to provide bur stability during operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to configure a rhinoplasty bur to protect soft tissues in the anterior and lateral areas and to provide integral suction and irrigation aid for evacuation of cut tissue or debris.
Another object of the present invention is to permit rhinoplasty surgeons to sculpt the bony dorsumwith a high degree of finesse and control, to achieve a more reproducible dorsal hump removal, to allow spot burring to correct localized irregularities and to reduce soft tissue trauma compared to use of a rasp.
The present invention is generally characterized in a rhinoplasty bur having an outer tubular member configured with an end wall forming a lip to hood or shield the bur. The rhinoplasty bur can also be provided with opposed, laterally extending, curved distal wings for stabilization during operation.
These and other objects and advantages can be accomplished individually or in combination by use of a powered shaver having a blade assembly in accordance with the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like parts in each of the several figures are identified by the same reference numerals or by reference numerals having the same last two digits.